GROZA:Relatos de asesinos
by Vestald96
Summary: por que lo hacen? por que cometen estos actos? por que engañan a sus esposas, esposos, novios y novias? por que meterse en mundos en los cuales no pertenecen? (suspiro) bueno pero al menos me pagan por asesinarlos a pesar de ser parte de de una tradición familiar pero en fin que se les puede hacer. (nota: todos los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus res
1. capitulo 1: el comienzo de esta tertulia

capitulo 1: el comienzo de esta tertulia

(empezamos rompiendo la 4a pared como los grandes)

Hola a todos como están? quería tomar en este momento para platicarles como comenzó mi historia si deveria estar atento al camino, si estoy conduciendo, si debería ser un buen conductor peroooo( sonido de pitido de otro auto) fíjate bien idiota te regalaron el permiso imbécil cada día fallamos como sociedad maldita sea hmmmm como decía.

Está aventura en la que e mandado al otro barrio a un sin fin de personas traficantes, extorcionadores, secuestradores, políticos, ladrones,bueno esos eran pocos por no decir ninguno pero en su mayoría asesinaba hombres y mujeres que engañaban a sus parejas y se preguntarán porque?.

Bueno así como toda historia tiene su principio más que nada es por tradición mi tararaabuelo mi visabuelo mi abuelo y mi padre todos ellos fueron engañados por sus esposas si mi mami y abuelitas cometieron infidelidad y que paso después fueron asesinadas juto a sus amantes y respectivos hijos bastardos si esas zorras obtuvieron su merecido lo mejor de todo es que no las conoci y no me ubiera gustado verles sus caras de hipócritas no no señor no lo soportaría, en fin al tema digamos que este negocio no solo es familiar nop no lo es no somos los únicos en el mundo que hacemos esto hay un sin fin de personas que van de país en país, rincon en rincón para hacer este tipo de trabajos y hay mucha gente dispuesta a pagar una suma generosa para realizar estos trabajos.

Bueno bueno bueno ya me desvíe mucho del tema y se preguntarán como inicie en este mundo bueno todo comenzó ase 1 año atrás lo recuerdo muy bien.

Pero antes déjenme presentarme demonios donde quedaron mis modales ya ya ya ya y ya mi nombre es Vlad Nikolaevic tengo 16 años soy originario de Rusia más específicamente de Moscú bueno entremos en materia y vayamos a ese bonito y hermoso flash back

Flash back

Narrador normal.

Un año atrás

Se ve a dos sujetos en una oficina uno sentado detrás de un escritorio y a otro de pie mientras este mencionado estaba que desbordaba emoción porque era su primer trabajo de asesinato.

???: es ella a la que tienes que matar y a el que esta de lado de ella igual -le muestra la foto de una mujer madura de cuerpo voluptuoso bronceada pelo corto teñido a rojo abrazando a un hombre de piel morena con lentes oscuros y pelo teñido en rubio el cual mostraba una sonrisa burlona la foto era reciente se notaba a leguas la pareja quería fastidiar al hombre lo cual les resultará muy caro.

Vlad: vaya Harut si que la puta de tu ex esposa este como se llamaba mmmmm a si yinalla cambio mucho por no decir demasiado-dijo con claro asombro y a la ves burla.

Harut: no me menciones a esa perra-exclamo con enojo para luego calmarse y seguir el tema-Okay bueno hazlo como lo planeamos y bueno por lo que se cada vez que se acaba un trabajo con éxito tu das un regalo al cliente un regalo sorpresa no-dijo con interes

Vlad: es cierto y con lo del trabajo no te preocupes a esos malnacidos los mandare al averno en un chasquear de dedos-se levanta y procede a retirarse-bueno me retiro en unos 4 días vendré a concluir el trabajo y a darte tu obsequio bueno me retiro.-sale de la oficina

Harut: nos vemos pronto Vlad(pensando) pronto maldita desgraciada te arrepentirás por esto tu y el mal parido de tu amante.- lo pensó con furia y deseo de venganza.

Al día siguiente

A las afueras de una escuela se puede apreciar un veiculo

Dentro de este se encuentra nuestro protagonista observando el panorama y planificando sus siguientes movimientos hasta que vio la llegada de su objetivo aquella mujer que debe asesinar y usarla como sebo para el otro objetivo.

Vlad: wow así que eres maestra y que enseñas como ser una puta cuando tu marido no esta o como verle la cara de idiota a tu esposo mmmm son muchas cosas en fin a ganarse el pan.

Nuestro asesino sale de su auto para adentrarse al edificio y pregunta donde se encuentra la oficina del director la cual encuentra enseguida.

Vlad: buen día director xhantous vengo a por está persona-le muestra la foto.

Xhantous: y para que busca a ala señorita Yinalla-pregunto con curiosidad.

Blas le muestra una identificación a la cual el director se sorprendió y temeroso reacciona.

Xhantous: bu-buueno quieres que la llame o vas por ella.

Vlad: gracias por su amabilidad pero prefiero ir yo a por ella no se preocupe y usted nunca me vio okay.- se retira si antes despedirse hay que ser educados mis hermanos.

El directo solo asiente afirmando que el jamás lo vio y procedió a seguir con su trabajo.

Vlad se encontraba fuera del salón y observaba desde la ventana a su presa con solo verla se le venía a la mente todas esas charlas que tenía con Harut cuando lo engañaba a sus espaldas las veces que lo vio con aquel tipo de inmediato su furia aumento pero no se dejo segar sus años de entrenamiento le permitieron usar la ira, furia, rabia, cólera y odio como sus armas.

Enseguida entro sin tocar la puerta llamando la tarde todos hasta que hablo.

Vlad: buen dia a todos espero no irrumpir lecciones tontas de una zorra malnacida-todo eso dijo con sarcasmo y enojo observando a su objetivo-y aló que vengo Yinalla vienes conmigo.

Yinalla: Que quieres de mi y no me faltes el respto.

Vlad: Perdón tu merecer respeto jajajjajajajaja si claro una puta como tu no se lo merece despues de lo que hiciste quedo claro que solo eres escoria que debe ser destruida.-se notaba en sus ojos las ganas de matarla en este mismo momento pero la necesitaba con vida para atraer al otro.

Yinalla:(nerviosa) que sabes de mi.-se le notaba con miedo de inmediato en su mente recuerdos de a ver lo visto con su ex-marido charlando cosas sobre asesinos sueldo, sicariato entre otras cosas y de inmediato encajo las piezas el venia por ella a acabarla de inmediato su expresión demostraba terror.

Vlad:veo que me recuerdas-lo dijo en un tono siniestro.

Estudiante: Oye idiota deja en paz a nues-no pudo terminar ya que recibió una cortada en la mejilla por un cuchillo que salió volando así dirección.

Vlad: te di permiso para hablar-el estudiante temeroso solo se sentó y negó con la cabeza.

Vlad:Entonces vienes por las buenas o por las malas- Expreso con seriedad.

Yinalla:NO NO IRE A NINGUN LADO CON-HUGGGHH. - no pudo continuar ya que recibió un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Vlad: entonces es por las malas- luego la cargo como costal de papas y les dirijo unas palabras a los estudiantes- Les daré una lección las palabras valen plata pero el silencio vale oro espero lo hayan entendido-todos los estudiantes hacintieron.

Minutos más tarde

Departamento de la pareja.

Vlad tenía atada a Yinalla a una silla ella ya avía despertado y solo tenía miedo y con sollozos se arrepentía de lo que hizo pero era tarde tenía que pagar cuentas con este asesino y su ex marido. Vlad tenía en su posesión el teléfono de el amante de Yinalla Ben

el otro objetivo.

Yinalla:po.po.porfavor no nós mates.- dijo con suplica.

Vlad:hmmm obligame.-Y procedió a amordasarla y desde su teléfono marco al otro objetivo para no hacerlo más sospechoso no espero mucho para que le contestara.

Ben: si quien habla.

Vlad: Hei amigo al parecer entraron a tu departamento a robar lo encontré abierto y con todas las cosas reboloteadas y encontré tu numero cero que deberías venir rápido.- por dentro se burlaba de la ingenuidad de su presa.

Ben: está bien voy para aya gracias por avisarme.-al momento de colgar Vlad soltó carcajadas por lo idiota que era y no dudo en burlarse de Yinalla por el completo imbécil por el cual decidió irse.

No paso más de 15 minutos cuando llego ben busco señales del tipo que le llamo pero nada así que procedió a entrar a su departamento Y se encontró con una escena su amante a la cual le arrebató a otro tipo estaba amordazada y atada a una silla detrás de una mesa

Ben: pero que demoni-de inmediato cayó inconsciente debido a un golpe en la cabeza.

15 minutos después

La pareja de amantes estaba despertando y observaban que estan atados a sillas y su captor en frente de ellos observandolos con desprecio y asco hasta que Vlad hablo.

Vlad: se preguntarán porque hago esto porque los tengo haci y por que ustedes bueno la respuesta es una sola palabra...venganza.- lo dijo con un tono que les heló la sangre a ambos y a ver los arrepentir de sus actos pero Ben con cierto deje de valor le respondió.

Ben: PERO EL IMBÉCIL DE SU EX MARIDO LA ENGAÑABA.-grito este.

Yinalla: ES CIERTO EL LO HACIA A MIS ESPALDAS.

silencio es lo que cobro en la sala puro silencio hasta que la pareja poso su vista en su captor y vieron algo que los hizo dudar frío su cara paso dela de alguien furioso a la sonrisa más desquiciada y para rematar se empezó a reír como un loco.

Esa risa les daba miedo y tambiem los hacia sospechar sobre el ¿acaso el sabe algo que ellos no sepan?.

Vlad: Jjajajajajajajajajajaja en verdad se comieron esa mentira en serio son tan estúpidos para creer eso en verdad confiaron en el que se los dijo.- su extraño a una seria y de entre su chaqueta saco una carpeta con información de más que investigo y tuvo que sacar a la fuerza.-leean e infórmense.

Al momento de leer cada palabra cada párrafo sus expresiones pasaron de sorprendidos a tristeza y a enojo en el caso de Yinalla en el caso de Ben temblaba de miedo porque en esa información estaba el en letras grandes.

Yinalla: no nno no no no no nós NO PUEDE SER NO NO. -repentinamente callo en llanto arrepintiendose por lo que le hizo a su familia esposo e hijos y maldecía el a ver le creído a las personas que le hablaron de esas mentiras.

Ben el solo se quedo helado no decía ni una sola palabra solo se quedo en silencio un sepulcral.

Vlad: ya es tarde para lamentarse demasiado tarde podría decirlo, bien a lo que vine a por cierto tu ex marido te odia y quiere que mueras primero pero pongamos ambiente.

Se acercó al estéreo de la sala y puso la siguiente canción.

Yinalla:por favor déjame vivir quiero dis-no pudo terminar ya que empezó a ser golpeada de una manera brutal.

Cada golpe que recibia era un lamento para ella trataba de disculparse a la nada hasta que un golpe en la cabeza la dejo inconsciente.

Vlad: no, no en mi turno.- saco una jeringa de una maleta que traía Se la inyecto a Yinalla y esta despertó con quejidos ya después de que se despertara la siguió golpeando la adoraba en el piso golpe tras golpe y todo era grabado para el futuro deleite del cliente.

Finalmente después de media hora de golpes Vlad jalo a Yinalla la cual su rostro era irreconocible y solo tenía pocas matas de cabello y múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo la poso en frente de Ben el cual lloraba y entraba en pánico y con el poco valor le grito.

Ben: NO LA MATES.

vlad: así que la rata roba esposas inculca mentiras se arrepiente je je je je je no, no la dejare con vida.- acto seguido saco un revolver el cual apunto en la parte trasera del cráneo de Yinalla.- dile adiós a esta zorra.

BANG.

El cuerpo de Yinalla cayó con lo poco de cráneo que quedaba el resto estaba encima Ben el cual lloraba y temblaba no decía ninguna palabra.

Vlad: en estos momentos me dirás asesino, monstruo o psicópata pero a qui el único que la mato fuiste tú yo no la maté tu fuiste tú la mataste tu con tus palabras, mentirás y demás actos la mataron yo solo soy un hombre que hace justicia y ahora tengo que matar aun asesino. -su mirada endureció y acto seguido lo golpeo con toda su ira lo masacro fue la hora más larga de golpes que reciviría.

Ben:p.p.pieeedad p.p.porfavor piedad.-a duras penas penas podía hablar ya que el rostro lo tenía desfigurado.

Vlad:mmmmmmm no, esto apenas comienza.- de su maleta saco una cadena y lo ato a la silla nuevamente para subirlo al techo del edificio donde yacía su departamento.

Ya en la sima.

Vlad: que hermoso es el paisaje no lo crees(suspiro)bueno hora de acabar esto.-lo poso en la cornisa para lanzarlo si no antes darle un tajo a su abdomen.-hasta nunca malnacido de mierda.-lo lanzo al precipicio y antes de tocar suelo a pocos metros freno la caída que dio un rebote lo cual proboco que los intestinos de Ben salieran por el corte echo por Vlad.- DEMONIOS ALGUIEN TIENE QUE LIMPIAR ESE DESASTRE...y ese no seré yo, me voy mi planeta me necesita wosssshhhhh.- procedió a correr directo al departamento a sacar sus cosas y a guardar la cámara.

Ya dentro de su auto empezó a conducir para frenar a unos 10 del edificio y de entre su chaqueta saco un interruptor con gatillo el cual presiono para después el edificio explotar hasta quedar en escombros.

Vlad:me encantan los fuegos artificiales son hermosos bueno larguemonos de aquí.

3 días más tarde.

En la misma oficina se encontraban las mismas personas estrechandose la mano mientras bebían un poco de vino.

Harut: bueno brindemos por un buen trabajo y por librarnos de ciertas escorias.- chocan sus copas.

Harut:bueno y cual es ese obsequio.-pregunto con curiosidad.

Vlad: wowowow casi no olvidaba.-de su mochila saca una caja envuelta como un regalo.-por hacer un buen servicio y cumplir con buenos resultados el trabajo le hago entrega de este obsequio sorpresa que puede ser una camisa costosa, zapatos de marca lujosa, un celular último modelo noooooo looooo seee descubra lo por si mismo.-le entrega la caja a la cual Harut abre para después sonreír y sacar lo que es.

Harut: wooow los vigilantes en su primera edición y es como nueva wooow, Vlad hermano gracias es un gran detalle de tu parte.

Vlad: no hay de que mi buen amigo no hay de que espero lo disfrutes y encuentres a la verdadera mujer de tu vida bueno me despido amigo y salúdame a el de peinado ridículo.- se retira de la oficina.

Harut:gracias amigo y eso are jejeje(pensando) bien a disfrutar los vigilantes.

Fin del flash back.

(a romper la 4a pared se a dicho)

Y así fue como me inicie en este mundo y colorín colorado esta historia no a acabado, oooooo puede que termiecuando menos lo espere... NAAAA en fin estoy a unos cuantos metros de la preparatoria a la que curso como me gustaría volar en pedazos esa prisión maquillada Aaaaahhhhh como la odio bueno con gusto les platicaría mis historias pero será para después... Está tertulia no a terminado mis niños jajaja jajaja jajaja.

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno espero apollen esta historia al igual que la otra la cual les traeré el siguiente capítulo posiblemente el lunes amenos que la flojera y el auto desprecio que tengo hacia mi persona me lo impidan eeeeeeennnnnfin nós vemos en el siguiente episodio.

nota:se que no faltará el sujeto que empiece de arenoso lo repito este es solo un fanfic una sátira y hasta cierto punto una crítica no se lo tomen en serio piensen como gente madura.


	2. capitulo 2: favor

Narrador.

En alguna parte de Londres 10:00 pm.

Vlad: veo que no dudó en ningún momento de venir a verme eeh.-con un rostro indiferente.

¿¿¿: Por favor Vlad no empieces que no e tenido un buen día que digamos.

Vlad: y usted cree que me importa su día a día... Mmmmm como sea ya tengo mi parte y usted trajo la suya.-mencionó mientras mostraba un sobre grande y lleno de papeles y algunas fotos a lo que el sujeto en cuestión mostró una bolsa con piezas de oro.-bien ya nos entendemos déjeme el resto a mí...a por cierto quiere hablar con ella por última vez antes de que muera "accidentalmente" o simplemente que se vaya al demonio.

¿¿¿: bien llámame para decirle unas cuantas cosas yo colgaré y una cosa más...que sufra la desgraciada.

Vlad: bien are todo lo que este en mis manos así que déjeme lo a mi profesor Antón.

Antón: espero hagas un buen trabajo eliminando a esa infeliz ya me tiene arto le demostré cariño, amor, siempre estuve a su lado, jamás la engañe y aun así me vio la cara de idiota y bino de la noche a la mañana diciendo que vamos a tener un hijo cuando no la e tocado en un mes...lo siento tenía que desahogarme.

Vlad:(suspiro) no se preocupe profesor las cenizas a las cenizas me asegurare de dejar un mensaje claro profesor déjamelo todo a mí.

Antón: esta bien yo esperaré a tu señal.

Minutos más tarde en un hotel lujoso.

Se llevaba acabo una reunió en donde se hallaban 4 hombres y una mujer.

???1:la noche es perfecta para esta velada yo y mis 4 amantes aún que faltan más chicos jijijijijiji.- mencionó la mujer ante los 4 presentes.

???2: tienes la razón es el momento perfecto ara tener un poco de intimidad.- mencionó sin vergüenza alguna.

???3: hmmmm y espero tu esposo no se aya enterado de esto si no quién sabe qué ocurriría aún que creo que solo lloraría jejejeje.

???4: jajajajaja no lo dudaría sería tan patético verlo llorar por ver a su esposita siéndole infiel.

???5: que nos podemos esperar de un maestrucho de ciencias seguro ni sus alumnos lo toman enserio ja.

???1:hey no se burlen de mí cornudito el no tiene la culpa de ser así un tontito jijijijijiji.

???5:jajajaja seguro se tragó la mentira de que el hijo que espera es suyo.

???1: tú que crees, hubieras visto su cara de incredulidad lo dejare desfrutarlo hasta que llegue el momento me escapare le dejaré el niño y yo disfrutare de ustedes.

???2:brindemos por ese plan.

???4: no quiero romper el momento pero no notaron que somos los únicos en el hotel ase unos momentos el recepcionista y todo el personal del hotel se acabaron de ir.

???3:seguro les dieron salida o yo qué sé no hay que perder el mom...

De repente el todo el hotel se quedó sin luz no pasaron 10 segundos cuando regresó.

???1:que raro.

???2:es cierto que habrá pasad...-no pudo continuar ya que había una persona demás en la habitación.

???5: tú quién eres.-dijo con autoridad.

Vlad: hmhmhmhmhm su perdición, juez jurado y verdugo.-poniéndose una máscara anti gas y soltando una granada que expulsó un Gazprom somnífero durmiendo a todos al instante.-primera fase terminada.

Los amarro y amordazó a los presentes los cuales tardaron en despertar uno a uno preguntándose qué está pasando.

Vlad: veo que ya despertaron y se preguntarán qué demonios pasa aquí.-se sienta- verán un amigo mío me platicó una historia, él tenía una esposa, estaban felizmente casados pero como todo hombre él tiene que ir a trabajar si descuido a su esposa e incluso la compensó de varias maneras pero aun así ella tenia unas artimañas una vida aparte de la cual nunca quiso salir acostarse con cuanto idiota se le cruzará, el al poco tiempo se enteró de que ella estaba saliendo con otros hombres a sus espaldas mientras que el se partía el alma en el trabajo se preocupaba por el bienestar de ambos jornada tras jornada trabajar en 4 escuelas para recibir un sueldo promedio y así se lo paga su esposa y en sima ella le revela que está embarazada pero de otro idiota ese hombre es tu marido Helen ese hombre que se partía el lomo con tal de que estés bien es tu esposo Antón y así es como se lo pagas miserable puta.-siguiente acción la pateo en el estomago provocando que perdiera el aire.- dime, dime sólo una maldita cosa le mentiste a tu esposo en el altar.- esa pregunta la sorprendió ella juró en su boda seré le fiel jamás traicionarlo pero aun así ella se aferraba a un tonto ideal.

Helen:y que el se la pasaba trabajando el no tenia ni un minuto para mí...- no pudo terminar de hablar por otra patada que recibió.

Vlad: excusas, excusas y más excusas tontas, te pregunto, te falto techo, te falto comida, te falto vestimenta, te falto dinero.- ella no respondió sabia que él cumplió como esposo y que jamás la dejo.- y la pregunta más importante él te fue infiel.

Esa pregunto retumbó en ella, se dio cuenta de que su esposo a pesar de tener poco no se lo daba a otra el se mantenía a su palabra de siempre serle fiel en riqueza pobreza en salud y enfermedad jamás la traicionó ya no había vuelta atrás lo echo echo esta.

Vlad:por lo que veo te afecto mi pregunta.-luego volteo a los otros sujetos.- y lo mismo va para ustedes frank, arthur, Damian, Eric.

Los mencionados bajaron sus cabezas por arrepentimiento él tenía razón sus esposas les fueron leales y ellos les pagaban así pero no se esperaron lo siguiente.

Vlad: por lo visto que todos se dieron cuenta de sus errores los dejare ir...pero al infierno no sin ates mostrarles esto.-saca una carpeta la cual habré mostrando su contenido fotos, capturas de video en los que se muestra cada uno de ellos compartiendo a Helen momentos íntimos y personales pero lo siguiente los helo.- sí se preguntarán si esto llegara a manos de sus esposas, la respuesta es sí hoy en la mañana mientras disfrutaban a la puta que está lamentándose yo les hice llegar a sus esposas esto al igual que a Antón eeh Helen.- los mencionados mostraron pánico ante lo dicho.-y adivinen cual fue sus respuestas cuando se los hice saber...MÁTALOS.-eso último lo grito en señal de ira.- pero a petición de Antón tiene un mensaje final.- saca su celular y marca a Antón no tardó en aceptar la llamada.- hola Antón amigo mío tienes algo que decir.

Antón: hola Helen

Helen:A.a.aanton yo yo .

Antón: cierra tu puta boca maldita ingrata crees que soy un imbecil crees que soy un idiota no no lo soy me di cuanta de que algo andaba mal de que tu estabas tras algo no quería creerlo y tras investigar averigüe que andabas con 15 hombres tras mis espaldas con los cuales te revolcabas y te burlabas de mi llamándome cornudito crees que no me entere de nada...creí haberme casado con una mujer no con una puta ramera.

Mientras tanto Vlad en sus adentros tenía muchas emociones negativas pero todo se fue al demonio cuando menciono ese apodo de mal gusto.

Vlad:(pensando)JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ CORNUDITO JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA QUE CRUEL JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA esto quedará para la posteridad JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.-mientras tenía un rostro neutro.

Helen:POR FAVOR ANTÓN PERDÓNAME.

Antón: jamás lo aré tú ya estás muerta para mí tú moriste hoy... Y para ustedes idiotas no se preocupen podrán estar con esta puta en el infierno el cual pertenecen mientras yo disfruto de sus ex esposas adiós y hasta nunca.-colgó

Eso último sorprendió de sobre manera a Vlad.

Vlad:(pensando)wow y yo creí que mi hermano era el único que tenía un harem de bellezas hmmm desde ase mucho no me refiero a "el" como mi hermano (suspiro) que estarás haciendo...en fin a terminar el trabajo y recibir la paga que ya tengo hambre.

Vlad:bien a lo que bien como ya escucharon es su fin y como se los dije soy el juez jurado y verdugo algo que decir.

Nadie dijo nada todos guardaron silencio excepto Helen la cual sollozaba arrepintiéndose por sus acciones pero nada la ayudara y más saber que ahora su esposo está con olvidándola con otras mujeres.

Vlad: por cierto Helen tú morirás primero a petición de Antón.

Se acercaba peligrosamente a su presa la cual solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe cual nunca llegó, no sin antes detenerse.

Vlad: siento que falta un poco de ambiente para amenizar esta velada.-lo último lo dijo de forma sarcástica, se acercó al reproductor de música y puso la siguiente canción.

six feet under-human target

Vlad: HUMMMAN TAAAAAARGEEEET.- fue su grito para después sacar un una barreta y lanzarse hacia Helen la cual comenzó a golpear de manera brutal sacándole gritos ahogados recibiendo cada golpe pidiendo perdón clemencia pero no nada la salvaría de brutal golpiza.

Helen:p.p.por.fa.favor d.d.de.de.detente.-a duras penas hablaba por tener el rostro irreconocible.

Vlad:no, no tengo por qué hacerlo Antón me pago mucho oro para exterminarte junto a las demás sabandijas y créeme cada pieza de oro lo vale.- continuó golpeándola hasta que canso y de casualidad Helen aún seguía viva pero no por mucho.- bien ya me canse de golpear a esta zorra es hora de terminar la segunda fase.- de su mochila saco un una carabina m4a16 la cargo y la poso de rodillas enfrente de las sabandijas.

Frank: NO NO LO AGAS.

Eric:DETENTE.

Arthur: NO LA MATES POR FAVOR.

Damian: TE LO SUPLICAMOS.

Gritaron en sincronía enfadando aún más a Vlad

Vlad:USTEDES NO TIENEN VOZ NI VOTO Y SON LOS MENOS INDICADOS PARA DECIRME QUE HACER Y PREPÁRENSE QUE TAMBIÉN USTEDES SUFRIRÁN.-ante la atónita mirada de terror disparo el arma vaciándole todo el cargado lo único que se veía era el cuerpo lleno de impactos de balas, Helen murió ante los ojos de los pobres infelices.

Vlad: ya se lo que dirán...ERES UN MONSTRUO UN MALDITO PSICOPATA TE MATARÉ...pero la respuesta es la misma ustedes la mataron no ya sus acciones lo inciertos mataron a una mujer que tenía un buen matrimonio al igual que el suyo ustedes se acaban de suicidar yo no soy un asesino yo solo reparto justicia por igual.- nuevamente Vlad amordazó a los mencionados y procedió a verterles un líquido.

Vlad:si se preguntan que es este liquido es una combinación entre fósforo, gasolina, un toque de pólvora y un derivado del petróleo que es pegajoso y si este lugar arde por que arde.-después de cubrir con ese liquido a los pobres infelizes lo cuales gritaban incoherencias.-bueno fue un disgusto conocerlos en verdad nunca me agradaron y espero se vayan al infierno no sin antes fumarme un buen cigarro.-acto seguido saco una cajetilla de sus bolsillos y encenderlo bajo la temerosa mirada de sus víctimas.-bien ya es hora de acabar con la 3ra parte bueno hasta pronto.-despues de decir eso tomo su cigarrillo y lo lanzo a sus víctimas los cuales horrorizados intentaban quitarse de su trayectoria pero fallaron el cigarrillo alcanzo a uno de ellos y el fuego se expandió seguido de una explosión la cual hizo que los 4 sujetos volaran en pedacitos bajo la atenta mirada de vlad el cual se quitaba pedazos de sus víctimas Con cierto toque de asco- MALDITA SEA OTRA VEZ GUUUUUACALA esto dejara manchas, bueno yo me retiro antes de que me quede atrapado en el incendio.

Una hora más tarde en otro lado de la ciudad.

Vlad llego a casa del profesor Antón el cual se la pasaba bien con 4 damas las cuales eran las ex esposas de los que acababa de asesinar.

Vlad: profesor e terminado.

Antón:mmmh que rápido 3 horas bueno no me queda más que agradecerte y cerrar el trato... -el profesor noto la mirada perdida de Vlad se le notaba muy distraído y eso lo preocupaba.- sucede algo Vlad.

Vlad: oooh este perdón bueno es es complicado y mejor yo. -no pudo acabar ya que Antón lo interrumpío.

Antón:te conozco Vlad y se que algo te inquieta y bueno te quiero ayudar vamos a mi oficina hay podremos charlar en privado, chicas si nós permiten.

Sasha: no hay problema chicos.

Charlott: platiquen lo que quieran no tengan cuidado

Maritza: bueno son maestro y alumno y ustedes mejor se entienden.

Monik: no se preocupen.

Ya dentro de la oficina estaban en un silencio sepulcral alumno y profesor el cual decidió romperlo.

Antón: déjame adivinar...tu hermano no es así.

Vlad:(sorprendió) como lo supo.

Antón: lo supuse y creó que es momento...-fue interrumpido.

Vlad: no, el ase lo que quiere y eso a mi no me debe de importar.

Antón: vlad porque siempre es lo mismo lo evades haces como si ya no te importara es tu hermano tu sangre tienes que confrontar lo y arreglar lo suyo como hermanos.

Vlad: Es que... Me da miedo.

Antón: miedo de que vlad.

Vlad: el...el...el ya no es el mismo...el se volvió un ser distinto ya lo desconozco.

Antón:mmmmm ya veo pero no se puede quedar así trata de llegar a ese lado humano inténtalo y veras que todo se arreglara.

Vlad se puso a pensar en ello intentarlo lo valdría y es mejor hacerlo que no intentarlo.

Vlad:bien are lo que pueda y bueno gracias profesor se lo agradezco y aaah es cierto tenga su obsequio.- le entrega unos boletos para viajar en crucero por las playas caribeñas.

Antón: wow lo pensaste en todo.

Vlad: que puedo decir maestro y yo creó que mejor me voy a mi casa.

Antón: esta bien Vlad y descansa ve con cuidado y no te sigas mortificando con ese asunto.

Vlad:lo pensare.

Después de esa charla procedió a retirarse si no antes despedirse de las nuevas novias de su profesor e irse en su auto

Tiempo después

Vlad había llegado a su casa pero en ese momento llego un auto del cual salió una persona conocida y querida por el su padre Vladimir Nikolaevic.

Vlad: papá que haces aquí tan tarde.

Vladimir: bueno bine a visitarte y a decirte algunas noticias hijo.

Vlad: que clase de... -no pudo continuar ya que se fijo que la puerta de su casa estaba entre abierta.-debe ser un suicida el que entro a mi casa.-saca su m4a16

Vladimir:jaa al parecer los ladrones de aora les importa poco su vida.-de su auto saca una escopeta saiga.

Padre e hijo entran a la casa la cual tenía las luces apagadas menos el televisor entrando a la sala escucharon a alguien quejarse.

???: maldita sea esta no será la temporada para Bayer Múnich (suspira)vamos de mal en peor equi...-se percata que entran unas ganas personas conocidas para el su querido pare y su problemático hermano.

Vladimir: D. D. Draco hijo.

Vlad:he.her...hermano.

Draco:hummm ya llegaron.-posa su mirada en su hermano el cual se estremeció para después lanzarle una botella de plástico vacía la cual atrapo.-eeeeh mosquito se acabo el jugo para la próxima trata de comprar el galón grande.

Vlad:que...MI JUGOOOOO.

Fin capitulo 2.

Bien espero les haya gustado este capitulo y como vieron vlad y Draco me tienen una tensión un poco complicada la cual sabrán el porque en futuros capítulos y bueno quizá el personaje de Draco bueno mejor no los espoileo.

Comenten.

Compartan.

Etc

Aviso: estela solo es una novela tómese como lo que es solo una novela.


End file.
